Missing
by CUPCAK3FiSH
Summary: Had he been caught up at work? Was there something with his family he hadn't told me about? Had he been in an accident? Or did he just decide to leave me? Didn't he love me anymore? NIFF


**No, I don't own Glee. If I did, there would be more Warblers. Also, this is a schoolwork to begin with.**

* * *

There had been almost three days without a single phone call or anything to disclose whether he even was alive. Of course, a million thoughts were running through my mind at the same time: _Had he been caught up at work? Was there something with his family he hadn't told me about? Had he been in an accident? Or did he just decide to leave me? Didn't he love me anymore? _People around me – mostly the few close friends and sister I had – kept telling me to calm down and not wind myself up. "Nick wouldn't leave you like that," they said. "I'm sure it's nothing serious, that he just forgot to call." But my answer was always the same: "He wouldn't forget about me like that. He'll know that I'm worried sick. He hates it when I worry, especially about him."

Before I had him, my life had been chaos. I never knew where to turn, when to relax or what to do about the almost constant anxiety pounding in my chest. On top of all that, I had been madly in love with my, then, best friend. Having to watch my every step and way too closely calculate every single word I said was tearing at me, I had never been the kind of person to plan things at all. All my life it had been "what will happen if I go that way?" or "why shouldn't I try to do that?" or even "what does that button do?". Nick had been my safe spot, the one thing to keep me grounded through everything. When he finally decided to ask me out… I was the happiest person alive. Skipping around on pink clouds for almost 2 weeks, I felt like everyone around me wanted to shoot me or something like that. But honestly, I couldn't care less because I could finally stop hiding it. All those feelings I've had contained for so long, when I got to let them out I felt like I would explode. But it was in a good way, a very good way. Besides, Nick always said that seeing me smile made him happy and seeing him happy was the thing I wanted more than anything else in the world. He was my star, my sunshine, literally the light of my life… And now, he was gone.

There had been 3 years since we graduated and we had been together for 2 years before that, which left us with 5 years together – tomorrow. Our anniversary and I had no clue about where the hell my boyfriend was. Curling up more on the bed, the tears once again began falling down my cheeks but with the amount of times they'd done that these latest days, I really didn't stand to even try to wipe them away, seeing as I knew it would be completely meaningless. In my left hand I was squeezing an unmistakable small, blue box. Yes, I was planning on proposing to him. I knew there was no way I could ever spend my life with anyone but Nick and I would walk the deserts before I'd let anyone stop me. But in order to do that, I would need him with me.

With shaking hands, I reached out for my phone which were lying on the bedside table and pressed the well-known digits at the number pad. Without any real hope of an answer – he hadn't answered before so why would he do it now – I pressed the phone to my ear as the sounds rang through my ears. It was turned off; just as it had been the other 20 times I called. Of course I'd known it but hearing it yet another time sent me back into the strong sobbing, leaving me shaking and unable to breathe on the bed. It had been years since I last felt like this, feeling as I literally could die from something so… Pathetic. I hated it and right now, I hated myself. There had to be something wrong with me if I couldn't get him to stay with me, right? He knew how weak I was and couldn't stand seeing me break down so completely all the time so he left, and with all right. I could never deserve someone like him, we were like some weird, twisted, _real _version of Beauty and the Beast.

In the middle of all those thoughts and the way I was bawling my eyes out, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was waking up, once again to an empty bed. Only this time, it wasn't a day like any of the others. It was the 17th of November, exactly 5 years since Nick had asked me to that dance at our old high school, a night which would turn out to change both of our lives completely and now, for the first time since that night, I would be alone. I hated the thought of it and it was too close to push me into yet another panic attack but I somehow managed to keep myself kind of calm, enough to get out of the bed and out to the kitchen. On the way, I did the mistake to look myself in the mirror and nearly went back to bed again. The blonde hair was unwashed and laying all over my head, I had dark circles under my eyes and the brown eyes simply looked dead. I was slumping around in one of Nick's old t-shirts and refused to take it off because no matter what, it still smelled like him.

From the mirror, I tore myself out to the kitchen to at least try to get me some coffee, both in an attempt to wake up and because it was the only thing I had been able to get down these days. I was stand simply staring at the coffee maker, completely lost in my own thoughts. I guess that's why I didn't hear anything. I was all about my own depressed, hateful thoughts that I couldn't perceive the sounds coming from the other end of the apartment. If I would've paid more attention, I could've realized that the shower shouldn't be running. But at that moment, I think I believed that I imagined it all. We had been living in that same apartment for 3 years, I had gotten so used to Nick taking a shower every morning that I heard it even when he wasn't even at home. The tears threatened to well up again but I refused to let them. I was completely done and my entire body was screaming at me. Being stressed in school was nothing to the complete and utter pain I was feeling right in that moment. But as I turned around to get a cup for the coffee I was hoping would wake me up, I nearly screamed out loud. I couldn't do anything but stare until my brain finally caught up with what I was seeing.

"Oh my god, Nick!" With that I threw myself in the man's arms, holding onto him as if my life depended on it. Immediately my tears were falling, running down Nick's shoulder. He was back and I seriously couldn't believe it.

"You really think I would miss our anniversary, Jeff?" he said with that amazing smile I had missed so much.


End file.
